The basic objectives of this proposal are to make creative contributions to the total synthesis of macrolide and propionate derived natural products. Objectives for synthesis will be the maytansine ansa macrolide, a proven substance for the treatment of leukemia and the calcium selective ionophore antibiotic ionomycin. In conjunction with these studies a range of new chiral carbon nucleophiles will be developed and employed in enantioselective chemical operations.